Doji Dainagon
Doji Dainagon was a courtier of the Crane Clan. She was cousin of Kakita Ibara. Kakita Ibara (Ivory flavor) Ambitions Dainagon's love of beautiful fabrics and her boldness in combining them touched off multiple fashion trends since her arrival to the Crane courts. She enjoyed the fame this has brought her, as it advanced her to her ultimate goal: a post in the Imperial courts in Toshi Ranbo. Doji Dainagon Character Bios Lobbying for a Fortune In 1196 a minor Phoenix courtier, Isawa Shijiko, enlisted the aid of Doji Shunya and Doji Dainagon in elevating Doji Kurohito to the status of Fortune. They also counted with the support of Matsu Kasei, as the Turquoise Champion had told stories of Doji Kurohito at several of the Empress' Winter Courts. Shunya negotiated with Otomo Kinmochi the support of the Imperial Families, and in return, Dainagon would aid Kinmochi's eldest daughter in her career. Eventually the Crane Clan Champion Doji Makoto agreed, and Kurohito became the Fortune of Perfection in the Month of the Dog of 1197. State of the Clans, Part 5, by Nancy Sauer Otomo Kinmochi had been so impressed by Dainagon during Winter Court that he had made her one of his staff. The Shadow’s Embrace, Part 2: The Crane, by Nancy Sauer Imperial Kitsuki Daisuke came to visit Kinmochi to discuss the betrothal of the Dragon Clan Champion Mirumoto Shikei and Shinjo reborn, Moto Naleesh. Shikei had asked the Imperials for a ruling. Daisuke lobbied that the Unicorn would scarcely miss Naleesh's absence, while the loss of Shikei would be a disaster for the Dragon Clan. Dainagon believed Shikei should leave the Dragon. The Shadow’s Embrace, Part 1: The Crane, by Nancy Sauer Eventually Kinmochi ruled in favor to the Unicorn Clan, and the Dragon Champion broke the engagement. Consequences, by Robert Denton Staff of Cuture Minister In 1198, in the Month of the Goat, Dainagon was at Kyuden Otomo when she was appointed as the assistant of the third undersecretary to the Minister of Culture. War of Hearts, by Nancy Sauer In the Month of the Dog her minister handled the Festival of the Hundred Hands, which celebrated the Empire's victory in the War of Dark Fire. To mark the strength and unity of the Rokugani, kenjutsu pratices were set between samurai of different clans, to display their skills. The Khan Shinjo Min-Hee suffered a direct hit from Shikei's shinai during one of theses matches, leaving her arm broken. Shunya blamed that Shikei had dragged his grudge with the Unicorn to the festival and then passed it off as an accident. Dainagon to set the rumor loose among the messengers who served her minister. War of Hearts, by Nancy Sauer P'an Ku's Madness In 1199 P'an Ku's madness spread over the Colonies. Shunya wished to known what the Empress was planning to take care of the mad dragon, but Dainagon also had no idea. The Minsiter of Culture put her in charge of curating all of the works of art spawned by the troubles in the Colonies. Scenes from the Empire 36, by Seth Mason, Nancy Sauer, and Shawn Carman Imperial Advisor's Race Once the monk and Imperial Advisor Moru decided he would return to a monastery, the Brotherhood of Shinsei strongly supported Yasuki Makoto for the position. Dainagon departed with her in the Imperial City, despite she had heard that Makoto had been seen in the Colonies, an odd rumour. Dread Tidings, Part 2, by Shawn Carman A Brother's Destiny Dainagon pondered with her cousin Kakita Ibara who would fit better as the next Emperor, and the courtier told he supported Iweko Shibatsu, instead of Iweko Seiken, who had been raised among the Lion. Ivory Edition Rulebook Fictions Outmanouvered by the Scorpion Dainagon and her apprentice Doji Natsuyo lobbied to move the Summer Court from the Second City to Twin Forks City Relocating the Court (The Coming Storm flavor) but their efforts were outmanouvered by Shosuro Makiko and Bayushi Fuyuko. Losing Favor (The Coming Storm flavor) Turquoise Adjunct In 1200 Dainagon became an envoy of the Turquoise Champion Doji Tatsuki, Turquoise Adjunct (Thunderous Acclaim Title and flavor) and sent to Iweko Seiken as his advisor on all matters artistic, political, Turquoise Championship 2014 (Storyline result) and culture. She stood by Emperor Iweko II's side, guiding his thinking on a daily basis. Twenty Festivals, Part 3: Letting Them Have Your Way, by C Thomas Hand Fall of Toshi Ranbo This year the rebellious Spider Clan had the upperhand in their goal to rule the Empire. Bayushi Nitoshi offered to the enemy leader Daigotsu Kanpeki his services, and the services of half of his Clan. The Scorpion Clan Champion had delivered to Kanpeki the heads of Doji Makoto and Shiba Tsukimi to prove his allegiance. Dainagon and her fellow courtiers blamed to Fuyuko and Makiko. In audience with Iweko II Bayushi Fuyuko asked for the right commit seppuku as an entire Clan to absolve the Scorpion name. The Emperor refused the request, as he wished the Great Clans to be united, shortly before the Spider stormed Toshi Ranbo. Nitoshi and his Clan were instrumental to secure the Iweko family, denying Kanpeki's real target, Iweko II. Blood Moons, by Mari Anne Murdock External Links * Doji Dainagon (Second City) * Doji Dainagon Exp (Emperor Edition Gempukku) Category:Crane Clan Members